One More Shot At Love
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Amanda Teller finds out that her ex is out of jail. What's going to happen when all those feelings bubble to the surface? Will she ever get one more shot at happiness, even though he's still with someone? Does he want her back? Opie/OC! Rated T! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all you readers out there! Yes, yes, yes ya'll! Here is yer another SOA story for your viewing pleasure, but this one will be a tad bit different. I've never done an Opie/OC story, so hopefully this will be a good one. Not explaining who everyone is, because we all know who they are! Right? Good. This will be AU and I'll be putting parts of the show and plus I'll add in my own twists and turns. So enjoy this and as always R&R kiddos!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy or the awesome song lyrics... just my OC's! Thanks!

Oh... and I can't say enough that... I FREAKING LOVE SOA!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

It was a warm Friday night in Phoenix, Arizona and Amanda Teller was out at the bar, because her boyfriend Joseph wanted her to meet his sister Jessica, but so far, they were an hour and a half late, so Amanda was on her fifth shot of Patron, and she was feeling a little buzzed.

A few minutes later, she spotted her best friend and roommate Holly, walking in. Amanda giggled as Holly shook her head, sitting down next to her. "Manda, what the hell are you doing?"

"Drinking some Patron... want some?" Amanda said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"In a minute." Holly put her purse down. "I thought you were supposed to be meeting Joseph and his sister?"

"Well, they're over an hour and a half late and I've been drinking here all by my lonesome."

"You know, you shouldn't be drinking."

"Yeah, well, I figure... fuck it." Amanda took another shot. "So calm down and have a few drinks with me."

"All right, fine." Holly nodded, then for the next twenty minutes Amanda and Holly were drinking a bunch of shots of Patron, and by that time, Amanda was drunk and Holly was on her way.

_"Show me how it ends, it's alright. Show me how defenseless you really are, satisfied and empty inside. Well, that's alright, let's give this another try."_

"Hey." Amanda started. "It's my brother."

"Where?" Holly looked around.

"He's in my phone." she giggled, digging into her purse, while Holly felt a little silly, actually looking around the bar for him. "Shh... wait." she pulled out her phone, but ended up dropping it. "Whoops." Amanda laughed out loud, making Holly laugh, then as Amanda grabbed it from the ground, she almost fell, but caught her balance, and pressed the talk button. "Um... Domino's Pizza, how can I help you tonight?" she giggled. "Is this for delivery or carry-out?"

"Um... Amanda?"

"Uh... Jax?"

"What? Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, Big Brother, what's going with you?"

"Wait... are you drunk?"

"What? Me? No, you're silly."

"Okay, the reason I called... guess what?"

"What is it, Jackson?"

"Opie's out of Chino." with those four words, Amanda felt like her world came crashing down, and she almost fell out of her seat. "Amanda, you there?"

"What?" Holly saw the weird look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Jax, let me, uh, call you back." then she hung up her phone and slowly looked up at Holly. "Opie got out of Chino."

"Shut up... seriously?" Amanda nodded. "Wow, your ex almost-baby daddy finally has his freedom."

Amanda took a deep breath. "Well, yeah... him nor Jax knows that it was Kyle's fault for making me lose the baby. Only _you_ know about it, but I'm glad the club excommunicated that asshole." she shook her head and groaned. "You know what? Fuck Joseph! Let's go home... I need sleep."

"Of course, Sleeping Beauty, good idea." Holly nodded, paying for the drinks.

As Amanda and Holly were walking out, Joseph and Jessica were walking in. "Hey." Joseph grabbed Amanda's arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving, I'm done waiting for you."

"You can't leave, we just got here."

Amanda laughed. "That's a bummer." she ripped her arm out of his grasp. "You were too little too late, goodbye." then she kept walking outside with Holly. Both of them decided to call a cab to go to the apartment. When they got there, both of them crashed for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_

Amanda groaned. "It's too... too fucking early to be awake." she muttered, rolling over to smack her alarm clock, but missed it, almost falling out of her bed, not knowing how she got there in the first place. Seconds later, she heard a deep chuckle to her right, then her eyes shot open, and she threw her blankets off of her. "Jackson?" she blinked her eyes from the blinding sun, shining through her windows. "W-what are you doing here?"

"It's not early, it's ten am, and I told you last night... Ope's out."

Amanda groaned, again, as she sat up. "So, you came all the way over to my apartment, crossing the state lines to tell me this?"

"We were already in LA, half way here, when I called you."

"We?" her eyes widened. "Who exactly is we?"

"Me, Chibs, Hap, and Juice." he smirked.

"Oh." she nodded, covering her legs back up with her blankets. "So, why would I care that Opie is out?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because Jax." she sighed. "Ope and I are ancient history and it's been that way since he's been with Donna."

Jax sat down on the bed. "If I remember correctly... you two were together before way before Donna came into the picture and about three or so months, while him and Donna were seperated, before he went to Chino, he was messing around with you."

_"And after he went into Chino is when I lost the baby, because of Kyle."_ she thought to herself, looking down, then shrugged. "Like I said, ancient history." she looked back up at Jax. "What are the guys doing?"

"Talking to Holly."

"Okay, get out."

"Why?"

"So I can get dressed."

Jax stood up. "Fine, but hurry up." he said, walking out of her room.

"Is she not coming out?" Holly asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

"She needs to get dressed." Jax sat back down on the recliner. "So where were you two last night?"

"At the bar." Holly laughed. "Manda was supposed to meet Joseph's sister, but they were late, and we were a little smashed, by the time they did show up."

"Who's Joseph?" Happy asked, playing with his knife.

"Her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Juice repeated.

"Yeah, but he's an ass, and she needs to leave him."

"Why, Love?"

Holly looked over at Chibs. "Because he's mean to her and treats her like shit on a regular basis."

Happy frowned. "Has he _hurt_ her?"

"Not that I've seen, but he has grabbed her a few times, and the way we left the bar last night, Joseph looked beyond pissed." Holly shrugged. "But who knows, I still think he's an ass." seconds later, Holly saw a truck pulling up. "Speak of the devil, he's here." all four of the guys got up and looked out the window to see what this guy looked like, then as Joseph got closer to the door, they sat back down, acting casual, as the door opened.

"Holly." Joseph started, then saw four strange men in the livingroom with her. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my girlfriends apartment?"

Happy smirked, still playing with his knife. "We're here to kidnap the girls." Chibs and Juice tried hard not to laugh, but it was damn near impossible, since Holly was laughing her ass off.

"I don't care who you are... y-you guys need to leave." Joseph demanded.

Jax stood up and got into his face. "Or what, Junior?"

Joseph swallowed hard as Amanda walked out of her room, seeing her brother toe to toe with her boyfriend. "What's going on?" she asked.

"These guys came to kidnap you." Joseph said, not looking away from the man in front of him, who was smirking.

"What?" Amanda laughed. "Kidnap me?"

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Well, Joseph, first of all... that's my brother Jax." she pulled on Jax's cut to get him out of Joseph's face. "It's okay, Babe, I know these guys."

Joseph frowned, then grabbed Amanda's arm. "We need to talk." he pulled her into her room and slammed the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you lately?" he asked, shoving her onto the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night and now this."

"Well, you were late, so I made the best of it, and got drunk with Holly." she got off the bed and stood up. "As for the guys... I didn't know my brother was coming to visit me."

"Well, they need to leave."

"Excuse me?" Amanda scoffed. "That's my family out there and I ain't telling them to leave, they can stay as long as they want to... it's my damn apartment."

_SMACK!_

Amanda quickly grabbed her cheek in pain as she tasted blood, and in shock that Joseph would actually hit her. He got into her face and pointed his finger at her. "Now, get them the fuck out of here."

She slowly nodded, then walked out of her room with her head down. _"Asshole, you done fucked up."_ she thought to herself, then looked up at everyone. "Hey."

"Manda!" Holly yelled. "What the hell happened?"

The guys went up to Amanda and looked at the bruise forming on her cheek and Jax was pissed. "Did that motherfucker just hit you?"

"Yeah, he did." she nodded. "And he wanted me to tell you all to leave." Happy growled, charging into Amanda's room first, followed by Jax, Chibs, and Juice, slamming her bedroom door behind them. "Uh, Holls, I think that's our cue to exit this place and pack."

"I agree."

"Let's go pack your shit first, then I'll go pack mine."

"All right... I don't want to be here anymore anyway." Holly laughed, then both of them went into Holly's room.

* * *

By the time Holly was done packing, her and Amanda walked out into the livingroom and saw Joseph, beat up on the floor, groaning. Amanda looked up at the guys. "Um... thanks for that." she nodded. "Now, I have to pack."

"So you're coming with us?"

"Yes, Jax... but I'm driving my car."

"Fair enough." he smiled. "Just hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she waved her arm and went into her room.

Amanda went into her closet and pulled out her suitcases and duffle bags, then packed all her clothes, shoes, and whatever else she would need, since she didn't know how long she'd be gone.

Five minutes later, she heard a familiar voice by the door. "Need any help?"

Her eyes widened as she slowly looked over. "Ope? W-what are you doing here?"

"Like Hap said... we're kidnapping you." he said, smiling at her.

* * *

A/N: Okay peeps! That was chapter one and I hoped you all enjoyed it! Don't forget that this is AU and I'm hoping it will be great! Also, don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

Amanda couldn't believe it, Opie was standing there, leaning on the door frame, she just stared at him for a few seconds. "Wait, you were here this whole time?"

"Yeah, I was hiding in the bathroom and it took a lot for me not to kill your boyfriend, but the guys kicked his ass pretty good, but if I had my hands on him, he wouldn't be breathing."

"Um... wow." she gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're finally out."

"Me too."

Amanda wanted to stay in his arms, but quickly let go, and went back to packing her stuff. "So, when'd you get out?"

"Tuesday morning."

"Cool." she nodded, then chuckled. "I haven't been home since..."

"After I got sent to Chino."

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to leave Charming, because I wasn't there."

"I could of stayed, but it... it wasn't that simple."

"What wasn't?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "It's not important." she zipped up her suitcase. "Can you take this stuff to my car, please?"

"Yeah." he nodded, grabbing what he could and walked out of her room.

Seconds later, Jax walked in with a smug look on his face. "Everything okay in here?" Amanda punched him hard in the arm. "Ow, shit.. Manda!" he whined, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "What the hell?"

"You asshole! You didn't tell me Ope was here."

"It was a surprise... besides, he's the one that wanted to come see you. I wasn't gonna tell him no."

Amanda took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready to go." she grabbed her purse and laptop case. "Can you get these two duffle bags?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then they walked out.

"Holly's in the car." Juice said, popping his head through the front door.

"Okay." Amanda grabbed a few things in the kitchen, then as she walked passed Joseph, he grabbed her leg. "Let me go." she ripped it out of his grasp.

"Please, don't leave me... I'm sorry." he pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you and I won't do it again."

Amanda heard Jax growl as she leaned down closer to Joseph. "You can say all the sorries in the world and it wouldn't make me come back to you. I'm tired of your bullshit, it's over." and with that, her and Jax walked out of the apartment, to her car to put the stuff in her trunk.

After Jax shut it, he gave Amanda a hug. "I'm glad you're coming, Sis... Charming ain't the same without you."

"Yeah." she let go and rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiiight." she opened her drivers side door. "Lead the way."

"Let's go." Jax nodded, then she got in and drove off with Jax, Happy, and Opie riding in the front and Juice and Chibs riding behind them.

"So." Amanda said, breaking the silence. "When were you gonna tell me that Ope was there?"

"Him or Jax... the guys too, didn't want me to say anything."

"Well, it was good seeing him and all, but..."

"But..." Holly repeated.

"But once I get into Charming... he'll just be with Donna."

"Well, then we need to find you a new man."

"Yeah." Amanda slightly nodded. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Amanda and the guys, pulled into T - M, a day and a half later. As Amanda was parking her navy blue Ford Mustang, then guys lined their bikes with the rest of them.

"What's this place?" Holly asked, getting out of the car.

Amanda grabbed her purse and stood next to her. "This is my families business, where they work on car, motorcycles, and do repos... over there." she pointed. "Is the clubhouse, where the all of SAMCRO hangs out at or lives in."

"Oh." Holly nodded. "That's cool."

Jax walked up to the girls with a smirk. "Guess what tonight is?"

"Oh, God." Amanda groaned. "What now?"

Jax stared at her for a couple seconds, before he spoke. "The guys, minus Ope, plus Mom... are throwing you and Ope a welcome home party."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Jax nodded, lighting up his cigarette.

"I understand why they'd throw it for Opie, but why me?"

"You're just as important as he is." Jax shrugged. "Would you just shut up and enjoy your party."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him. "Punk ass." she muttered.

"Oh, whatever... you know you love me."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "So, now that I'm here, where are we staying?"

"I would let you stay at my place, but Wendy's living there."

"Oh, right." she nodded. "How is the almost-ex wife-crank whore?"

Jax frowned. "Would you stop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that not accurate?"

"Funny... smart ass." he glared. "But anyway, I haven't talked to her in a while."

"When is she due?"

"Not for another two and a half to three months." he paused. "I think."

"You think?" he shrugged. "Oh, fun." Amanda looked at the ground. "So, again, where are we staying?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out after the party."

"Ugh!" Amanda groaned. "I hate your face, Jackson."

"Shut up and come on." he started walking. "There's a few people that would like to see you."

"Okay, okay." she linked her arm with Holly's. "Come on, Girly, so you can meet all my family."

"All right." Holly nodded, then all three of them walked into the clubhouse.

"Oh, look... it's Manda-Panda!"

"Oh, my God, Tig... really?" she laughed, giving him a hug.

"How you doing girl?"

"I'm good, better that I'm home, actually."

She let go of him and he lightly touched her face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's fine, Tig... the guys took care of it."

"Okay, but who did it?"

"My _now_ ex boyfriend."

"Did they kick his ass?"

"Uh-huh." Amanda nodded. "Like I said, the guys took care of it."

"Good, he's lucky I wasn't there... so who's your friend?"

"Tig, this is my best friend Holly... Holls, this is Tig, he's like my crazy uncle."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Likewise." Tig nodded.

"So." Amanda started. "Where is everyone?"

"Either in their room or in the chapel, or out getting shit for the party, like Gemma is."

"Oh... okay."

"You two want a beer?" he asked, going into the fridge.

"Nah." Amanda waved her arm. "I don't want none."

"No, thanks." Holly shook her head.

"Fine." he opened one and took a sip. "More for me." then for the next half hour, Amanda said her hello's and introduced Holly to all the guys as they were half ass decorating the clubhouse.

* * *

A little while later, the party was in full swing, even before the decorating was done. While Holly was inside having fun, Amanda was out on top of the picnic table, drinking a beer. She looked up and saw Gemma pulling up in her Cadillac, then she walked up to her as Gemma got out.

"Welcome home, Baby." Gemma gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Amanda said, letting go.

Gemma looked around. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

Gemma grabbed Amanda's face and looked at her cheek. "What happened?"

"Joseph did it."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ex." Amanda nodded. "But it's okay, because Jax and the guys took care of it."

"Good... how's your friend?"

"Holly's good, having a blast in the clubhouse."

"She's here?"

"Yeah, I couldn't leave her at the apartment, with Joseph beaten in the middle of my livingroom, so I brought her with me." Amanda paused. "So, when they guys came to get me... Ope was there."

"Donna let him go?"

"I don't know, but Jax said he was, like, a surprise. I mean, I wasn't even expecting to see him."

Gemma smirked. "So, how'd that go?"

"It was awkward... that's for sure."

Gemma smiled, then gave her a hug. "Well, I'm glad you're home, Baby." she let go. "I'm gonna go check on Clay."

"Okay, see you around, Mom." Amanda nodded, then as Gemma walked to the clubhouse, Amanda went back to sit on the picnic table, finishing her beer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this is so short peeps, but enjoy!

...Chapter 3...

A little bit later, Amanda's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Is this Amanda?"

"This is she... who's this?"

"It's Jessica, what the fuck did you do to my brother?"

Amanda smirked. "_I_... didn't do anything, he brought it upon himself, thinking it'd be okay to hit me with my brothers nearby."

"Well, maybe if you weren't acting like such a bitch the other night, he wouldn't have hit you."

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, riiiiiiiight." seconds later, Opie walked up to her with a curious look on his face. "Look, Joseph deserved getting his ass kicked, he shouldn't have laid a finger on me... so now that him and I are over, you can just stop calling me or I'll come back and beat the shit out of you." then Amanda hung up her phone and giggled.

Opie sat down next to Amanda on the picnic table and gave her a fresh beer. "Here."

"Thanks, how'd you know I needed a refill?"

"I kinda had a feeling you did, being alone out here for a while... so what was that about?"

"Joseph's sister talking shit." she looked at the ground. "Blaming me for him getting his ass kicked." she looked back up at Opie and shrugged. "I really don't care anymore, I've been meaning to break up with him anyway."

"How long were you with him?"

"Almost a year... which was a waste of my time." she chuckled. "Ten and a half months of my life, I'll never get back."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Opie nodded. "Just me being in Chino, I'll never get those five years back either."

"Damn... so how are you adjusting?"

"I'm fine, I got a job at the mill."

"How's Donna and the kids?"

"They're okay... Kenny and Ellie are a little distant, but I expected that."

"And Donna?"

"Oh, you know, she doesn't want me to have anything to do with the club."

"Of course she don't." Amanda nodded. "I'm sure one of these days, she'll come around."

"Yeah, maybe... but what if she doesn't?"

"Um." Amanda sat there thinking of what to say. "I can't answer that, Ope... I'm not her."

"Yeah." Opie locked eyes with Amanda and smiled. "You're not."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Seconds later, Jax walked up to them. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Just talking." Amanda shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the party, like you should be."

"I am... I'm just taking a break."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Manda." he smacked Opie on his arm. "You coming, Man?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then smiled at Amanda before walking back into the clubhouse with Jax.

Ten minutes later, Amanda saw Holly stumbing out the door, walking up to her. "Manda!" she yelled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"Well, Young Lady, I've been told to fetch you."

"Fetch me?" Amanda laughed. "You seriously need to lay off the liquor."

"But I'm having fun... it _is_ a party, Silly Girl."

"So, what's going on in there?"

"Me and Tig." Holly giggled. "Were doing body shots off of each other."

"Great." Amanda rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, being around Tig."

"Oh, I'll be fine." Holly waved her arm.

"All right, did you happen to find out where we're staying?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm crashing in Tig's room." she paused. "You can stay with Opie."

"As much as I'd like that, I can't... he'll probably be going home to his wife and kids."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will, I mean, it's not like he loves me or wants anything to do with me... that was all in the past."

"Damn, Manda.. you have a major jones for him."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really matter." she shrugged. "I should just find me a new man."

"Okay." Holly shrugged. "We'll go shopping for one tomorrow."

Amanda laughed out loud. "All righty, then."

Out of the corner of Holly's eye, she saw Opie storming out towards them. "Oh, shit.. Manda, I'm so so so sorry in advance."

"For what?"

Opie stood in front of Amanda, glaring at her. "When the hell were you gonna tell me?"

Amanda looked confused. "Tell you what?"

"That you were pregnant and lost the baby."

Amanda frowned, looking at Holly. "See why you need to lay off the liquor, you fucking loud mouth."

"I'm sorry." Holly shook her head. "It just came out."

"What the fuck ever." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Holly." Opie started. "Can you give us a minute?" she nodded and walked away, then Opie turned his attention to Amanda. "So when were you gonna tell me?"

"I don't know... I didn't know how, then after you went into Chino, because of Kyle, I lost it."

"What?" his eyes widened. "What'd he do?"

"He tried sleeping with me, but I was fighting him, then I rolled down a flight of stairs, because he pushed me." she looked down. "And I lost our baby."

Opie took a deep breath, then lifted Amanda's face with his fingers. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"What? Where?"

"It don't matter... anywhere."

"Yeah, okay." she nodded. "Because if I see Holly right now, I'm gonna smack her drunk ass."

Opie helped Amanda off the picnic table, then both of them got on his bike, and rode out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

Opie had taken Amanda out to the docks and both of them were just sitting there, with their feet dangling in the water. "I'm so sorry, Ope." she said, after five minutes of silence. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I mean, you had a right to know... I just.." she trailed off.

"Well, I don't know if telling me would have helped, since I was locked up, because of the fact that I wouldn't have been able to be there for you or the baby."

"I guess." Amanda shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be."

"But what if it was?"

"I don't know, Ope." she looked up at the sky. "As much as I wished it were true, you'd still be with Donna."

"How do you even know that?"

"Because I do." she looked over at him. "You can sit there and tell me that you'd leave Donna for me, there'd be no..." Amanda suddenly got cut off by Opie's lips planted on hers.

After a few minutes of overdue making out, Opie rested his forehead on Amanda's, as both of them were trying to catch their breath. "I know a guy that will let me use his boat house... wanna go?"

She backed up and raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?" he stood up, then helped her up. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and she nodded. "Come on." he grabbed their shoes with one hand and held grabbed her hand with the other, then lead her to the boathouse, where they spent the rest of the night, loving each other, until they fell asleep.

* * *

Donna went over to the clubhouse the next morning, looking for Opie, but she ran into Jax instead. "Hey, have you seen Ope?"

"Ope?" he looked at the ground, running his fingers through his hair. "Didn't he go home last night, during the party?"

"No... and his bike isn't here either." she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's with Amanda, isn't he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then where is she? I know she's back in town."

"Uh, she told me that she was going to a hotel, last night." he lied, because he honestly didn't know where she was.

"I highly doubt it, if you see her before I do, you tell her to stay the hell away from my husband." Jax just nodded as Donna walked back to her car, got in, and drove off.

Jax took a deep breath and he took out his cell phone to call Opie. No answer, so he called again, this time, Opie picked up. "Yeah, hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Huh?"

"Opie... Donna came looking for you and she thinks you're with my sister, so are you?"

"No." Opie lied. "I'm not."

"There's only two places she's supposed to be... here at the clubhouse or at my moms and she's at neither, so that leaves only one more place." he paused. "With you."

"Ope, who is that?" Jax heard in the background.

"Shit!" Jax yelled. "You are..." he paused to whisper in his phone. "With my sister."

"Look, I'll be over to the clubhouse in a little bit, just don't say anything to Donna or anyone else."

"Yeah, okay." Jax told him, then hung up.

"Was that my brother?" Amanda said, with a yawn.

"Yep." Opie set the phone down on the bed next to him and rolled over to face Amanda. "Donna was looking for me, but Jax covered our asses."

"Ope." she sighed. "I really don't want Donna to find out, because wife or not, she comes up at me, I'll kick her ass."

"It won't come to that." Opie chuckled. "But we should be headed back... before Donna chops my nuts off."

Amanda laughed out loud. "Sucks for you."

"Actually, it'd also suck for you." he said, climbing on top of her. He stared at her for a few seconds, then gave her a heart felt kiss. "Come on, let's go."

"All right." she groaned. "Take me to a motel or something, that way, everyone will think I've been there, but if they don't, then I don't know... haven't really thought that far ahead." he nodded with a laugh, then after both of them got dressed, they left the marina, and went back to Charming.

* * *

After Opie dropped Amanda off at the Motel 6, he rode over to the clubhouse, where he saw Jax sitting on his bike, smoking a cigarette, then Opie pulled up, parking his bike next to Jax. "You know." Jax started. "I don't feel comfortable lying to Donna's face like that."

"Don't worry about it, nothing happened." Opie lied, again. "Manda and I were talking and we fell asleep."

"You sure about that? I mean, this is me you're talking to."

Opie looked at Jax, right in his eyes. "Nothing happened."

"For your family's sake, nothing better not have happened."

"Look, I'm just gonna go crash." Opie started walking away. "Talk to you later." then he walked into the clubhouse. Jax shook his head and headed over to Gemma's.

* * *

Just as Amanda was about to fall back to sleep, her phone rang, she groaned as she pressed the talk button. "Huh?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Holly?"

"Yeah, where have you been? You just vanished last night."

"Oh, yeah... I'm at the Motel 6 and you disturbed my sleep."

"Well, I'm sorry that I let it slip to Opie, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." Amanda sighed. "He was gonna find out sooner or later... so, did you have fun at the party?"

"Yeah, I was drinking, and was dancing with Tig, then I woke up in his room."

"Oh, boy... you better be careful with Tig.. he can be a loose cannon at times."

"Don't worry, Manda, I got this."

"All right, then." Amanda chuckled.

"Hey, I'm gonna head on over there to the motel that you're at... then we can go to breakfast or something."

"That would be great, because I am kinda hungry." she paused. "I'm in room fourty-seven."

"Okay, Manda, see you in a little bit." Holly told her, then hung up. Amanda dropped her phone beside her and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"No..." Amanda groaned, literally rolling out of the bed, stumbling over her shoes. "I just fell back to sleep." she muttered opening the door.

"Hello, Amanda."

_"How the hell did you find me?"_ she thought to herself, rubbing her eyes. "Uh, hey, Donna... what are you doing here?"

Donna crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I don't know if you were with Ope last night or not, but I'm telling you right now, to stay the hell away from my husband. He just got out of Chino and he doesn't need you bothering him."

"Well, there's no guarantee that he'll stay away from me, since we're friends, and all. Being Jax's sister, Opie is bound to be around me, and that's something you can't control."

"You heard me." Donna glared at her for a few seconds, then got into her car, and drove off.

"That woman is nutty." Amanda said, shutting the door, then she plopped on the bed, and fell back to sleep. Five minutes later, she heard more knocking. "Oh, my God... really!" she got up and opened the door. "Oh, hey, Holls... come in."

"What's up your ass?"

"I'm just tired and Donna was just here."

Holly walked in and sat down on the bed, as Amanda shut the door, then leaned up against it. "Whoa... what'd she want?"

"She told me to stay away from Opie."

"Are you?

"Hell no."

Holly laughed. "Good, you stand your ground and take your man!"

"Shut up." Amanda shook her head.

"Okay, get..." Holly paused, to look at Amanda wearing what she had on last night. "I was gonna say dressed, but you already have that accomplished, just fix your face or something, then we can go get something to eat."

"Yes, Mom." Amanda gave her a half ass salute, walking into the bathroom, then she made herself presentable. After that, they got into the car, and Amanda drove off.


End file.
